


Apex Legends General Headcanons

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Crypto Headcanons (Apex Legends), Gen, Headcanon, Lifeline Headcanons (Apex Legends), Mirage Headcanons (Apex Legends), Octane Headcanons (Apex Legends), Revenant Headcanons (Apex Legends), Wattson Headcanons (Apex Legends), Wraith Headcanons (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: To see theoriginal post(and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3
Kudos: 28





	1. Bangalore ‘Professional Soldier’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/186597141811) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name:

Anita Williams

Age:

35

Height:

6'

Sexuality:

Lesbian

Gender:

Cis Female

"No such thing as auto-aim, ladies”

She has PTSD

She HATES flying in the plane before dropping into the Apex games and while she knows the plane is a different make and model the second the door starts squeaking open her heart is pounding in her ears and her hands start to get sweaty and she can’t help the images of her brother falling and calling for her as wind whips around her face.

But, she has learned to cope through breathing exercises Ajay taught her and repeating the words and phrases her teammates are softly saying to her and before she knows it she’s free-falling and all her confidence is back and building.

She’s such a heavy sleeper that most of the time she doesn’t even dream but sometimes after a rough day, her sweet dreams will start to warp themselves into nightmares until she’s lying in bed, tears in her eyes and sweat sticking her t-shirt to her back.

When her therapist told her she had PTSD she was shocked and refused to believe her at first, she always believed that she was “stronger than the rest of the family.”

She dislikes the way “The Apex games have been watered down to make it easier for the FNG’s.”

She has a very reserved personality and dislikes personal questions but, if she trusts someone then she will eventually open up to them and they wouldn’t dare try and tell her to calm down because she will instantly become reserved again and will refuse to speak to them openly.

Her PTSD symptoms include:

Flashbacks 

Severe Nightmares

Detachment from other people

and

Strong reactions to unexpected noises


	2. Bloodhound ‘Technological Tracker’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/186619493841) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name:

Niroshen

Age:

Unknown

Height:

6’1

Sexuality:

No label

Gender:

Non-Binary

“The Allfather graces you”

Body Breakdown:

Masc, Toned, Wide Shoulders, Tan

Face Breakdown:

Square jaw, Button nose, Smaller lips, Green eyes

Hair Breakdown:

Dirty Brown hair with colored tips, Short and shaved on the sides/underneath

Absolutely littered with scars, their face is the tamest part of their body because of the mask.

They have a scar going from somewhere on the right side of their scalp and then ending at the left corner of their mouth. They don’t like talking about it but, they do get all flustered if someone kisses it and shows it attention.

They’re mostly blind in both eyes from an accident when they were a baby.

They’re still human with some god aspects such as living longer and being nearly indestructible.

They get severe panic attacks from their power if it’s been used too much in a day.

Has clinical depression that they’re taking medicine for, but every once in awhile it’s too much for the medicine and Anita is there to gently coax them into taking a shower and actually eating and helping themselves.

They were friends with Watson’s dad long before he died and was there for her when he did pass.

They’re like an uncle to Wattson


	3. Lifeline ‘Combat Medic’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/186643652731) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Ajay Che

Age 24

Home World Psamathe

Height 5’5

Sexuality Pansexual

Gender Trans Female

“They don’t just call me Lifeline because I save a life”

Her parents have always supported her when it came to her transition, they even offered to pay for it fully.

She was only able to fully transition after high school at her parents’ request, they thought it would be better so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed with the surgeries and schoolwork.

With all the technology that’s around in the outlands she was able to get a fully functional uterus implant from a close family friend, she can have kids and even gets her period even if it is a light flow which she’s thankful for.

Her and Octane dated for half of their junior year but ended up breaking up after her parents found out, they thought of him as a drug dealer and didn’t want that on her reputation.

She thoroughly chewed Octane out after finding out he guilt-tripped her and almost stopped talking to him but, after a long talk and being paid for her services she forgave him and they were able to repair this tear in their friendship.

She hates needles when they’re being used on her but is fine with them when she is using them on other people.

She’s extremely sarcastic and sometimes she takes it a little too far but she’s always quick to right herself and apologizes if she realizes she made someone uncomfortable.


	4. Mirage ‘Holographic Trickster’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/188114432455) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Elliott Witt

Age

30

Home World

Solace

Height

6’1

Sexuality

Straight

Gender

Cis Male

”You got bamboozled!”

Book smart but street dumb, can outclass you in almost every subject but when it comes to social or crowd settings he switches to default mode and doesn’t know his left from his right.

When he was in school he rarely got below a b in almost every subject except for Reading, Writing, and everything artistic where he was lucky to get a c and that was with a tutor.

No matter how busy his mom was with his brothers she would always take some time once a week to sit down with him and go slowly over his worst words; teaching him how to breathe through the words and how to pronounce them with minimal stuttering.

Mirage has drawers full of cute accessories and loves little pins in his hair which he hides or shows to his heart’s content.

His hair is super important to him, he really enjoys the quiet time before going out to do anything.

He is a music buff and he has music for every type of situation; when he’s happy he’ll turn on something pop or salsa to get him dancing, when he’s sad he plays one of his brothers records or holotapes which always makes him feel a little better like they’re right there with him, etc.

He’s very adamant on handcrafting gifts for his friends even if it looks really bad (he once tried to make a crow out of wood for Bloodhound but he ended up with bloody fingers and a block of wood that looked more blocky then he wanted; Bloodhound loves it and keeps it on their coffee table.)

One year he created a mixtape for each person in the apex games, it took him an entire year of nonstop work and even though some of their music tastes changed he had never gotten so many hugs and praise then at that moment and to say he cried would be an understatement (he bawled when he got home and called his mom to tell her what happened.)

He has a coin collection full of different quarters from different old-world states, coins from different old world countries, and coins from different planets.

He cracks jokes just as quick as he says hello, he doesn’t wait and loves showing off this side of his personality so people have this perception of him rather than any other. - He enjoys watching movies whenever he has free time, his favorite are cheesy horror movies like Cabin in The Woods and comedy specials like John Mulaney.

He really enjoys going and getting his nails done; normally he’ll just get a clear coat on his toes and hands but sometimes, before a big event, he’ll dish out some extra money and get whichever color matches the accents of his outfit on his hands and toes.


	5. Wraith ‘Interdimensional Skirmisher’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/188373695772) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Renee Blasey

Age

32

Home World

Typhon

Height

5’

Sexuality

Straight

Gender

Cis Female

“Don’t worry I would of gotten you either way, zigged or zagged”

She despises bras, she refuses to wear any with a wire and if she has to wear a bra it’s always a sports bra or pasties to keep her nipples in check.

Her favorite pastime is going antiquing, she loves seeing and feeling stuff from a world forgotten.

She found an old copy of Tony Hawks Pro Skater in an antique store once and even though she can’t play it she had Octane explain to her that the man on the cover was ‘skating’.

Ever since that night she went out of her way to look into whatever this ‘skating’ was and was lucky enough to find a board and some gear, now she skates whenever she has some free time and even practices some tricks on the dropship.

She has so many bomber jackets, mostly NASA and alien-themed.

She loves glass windows, she doesn’t know why but it almost awakens something in her and she feels at home seeing the colored light on her walls and floor.

Owns Gucci but pronounced it Goo-Chai and no one corrects her because they don’t know either, it’s not a ‘popular brand’ anymore.

She loves to dance, she was able to get an old Zumba DVD and watched it religiously. She constantly tries to get the other legends to dance with her and will blast music just to try and force people into it.

She is afraid of swimming, she has tried it once but the deep water and the lack of voices as she dived under was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From recent lore, I see that Gucci is actually still a thing but I refuse to believe Wraith would ever pronounce it right.


	6. Octane ‘The Adrenaline Junkie’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/186692391521) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Octavio Silva

Age

24

Home World

Psamathe

Height

5’3

Sexuality

Bisexual

Gender

Cis Male

“I do this for the rush, the fans are just a bonus”

He is known as the ‘Fearless Adrenaline addicted Daredevil‘ but the second he steps into the dentist’s office it’s all bets off, he’s flipping out and sweating trying to convince the woman at the front desk that he was just there, he swears it. It doesn’t last long though because soon enough he’s being dragged into the chair by Lifeline or Wattson.

He’s a certified drug dealer like he’s actually certified to sell the drugs of his (and caustics) making. He mostly sticks to liquid adrenaline and weed that he grows himself but every once in awhile he’ll find himself dealing a little something extra to one of his friends under the table.

This man has so many silicone-based squishes littering his apartment, they’re everywhere. He has a collection on little rabbit ones sitting on the top of his dresser, a mini farm set on his coffee table and his favorite is a giant Panda Bear one sitting above his microwave that he made himself.

He loves skating, he’s been doing it ever since he was a teenager and he wanted to be rebellious without the repercussions of doing illegal or death-defying stunts.

He owns around twenty succulents that he takes extra special care of, he waters and feeds them perfectly (two) week(s).


	7. Wattson ‘Static Defender’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/186805706636) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Natalie Paquette

Age

22

Home World

Solace

Height

5’3

Sexuality

Asexual

Gender

Cis Female

“I’m current-ly at the top of my game… get it!?”

Respects Caustic as a scientist and a mentor in that aspect.

Bloodhound was her mentor when it came to competing in the Apex games, they showed her that although she read into it, it was nothing compared to the real deal.

She never knew her mom and grew up thinking she wasn’t wanted, so she has some abandonment issues when it comes to the women of the Apex games.

She loves watching Adventure Time, she calls it “an old persons show”.

She has had sex before but was uncomfortable and didn’t enjoy it. She was a teenager and thought it was for that reason but after some growing up and exploring herself she figured out she had an “old world” sexuality.

She loves tea and sweets but she can only eat so many before she gets a toothache so she sticks to meringue kisses for her sugar kicks.

Wattson owns so many cat-based clothes, she just loves cats so much and since she can’t have one with the games she just makes it seem like she does with thirty cat-themed clothing items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an update with the lore surrounding Wattson's mom but, I like the headcanon I have written and do not wish to change it.


	8. Crypto ‘Surveillance Expert’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the [original post](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/post/188503485561) (and an aesthetic board I made) click on the link :3

Real Name

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕

Age

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕

Home World

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕

Height

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕ <5'11>

Sexuality

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕

Gender

Ę̷͖͉͙͓̠̩̰͇̹̙̈́̒͒R̵̪̗̯̰̣̆͜Ŗ̵̛̛̻͔̮̼̋̄̊̓̾̓͘͝Ơ̵͖̦̭̣̟͚͍͚͉͆̅̓̈́̈́̊̅͌͘̕͝ͅR̴̢̧̛̫͓͇̫͚͙̹͕̈̈͑͛͐͆̾̕

“I’m here because I have to be, what’s your excuse?”

“I’m not a pawn, I’m here to break the game.”

He can fall asleep anywhere, there was a time where he just stood with his hands in his pockets and everyone thought he was relaxing until lifeline heard a little snore and she knew he was asleep.

Despite his anti face detection markings he loves hats, he feels even more protected with a ball cap low on his forehead; his favorite is a deep blue one with a faded old world high school logo on it.

He wears oversized hoodies and jackets outside of the games, he loves the ones that are soft on the inside and hard on the outside.

He absolutely adores the heat, lifeline once cracked a joke that he’s cold-blooded which is why he’s always bundled up.

He loves the 1986-1987 my little pony show, he watches it whenever he can and it’s the only thing he isn’t secretive about.

He has LEGO sets put all around his room, due to his hacking he was able to find some still in mint and not so mint condition.

He has a few plants and he takes care of them really well but, he’s better with electronics which is why he insists on only succulents and NO pets.

He knows everything about everyone but late at night, he’ll get so frustrated that he cries because he is unable to find Mila.

When he’s really angry he starts crying, it doesn’t happen often but the legends know he’s super pissed when they start to see tears.

He is the least popular legend according to the popular vote, the most common reason(s) they gave was because he rarely reacted with extreme violence, and barely talked except for harsh comebacks and genuine anger. One upset patron had this to say “[I] didn’t come to watch the Apex Games to feel bad about it, [I] came to watch blood be shed and he’s terrible at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created these headcanons before I knew Crypto had a cat but, that is pretty self-explanatory so I won't change what I have written.


End file.
